


Meditation

by KitsuneBi22



Series: Jedi and Bats [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: Ahsoka have trouble meditating and a bat helps.





	

Ahsoka was trying to meditate in the hall of a thousand fountains. Important word, trying. Hers small colony of Shili’s Golden Hunters had gotten their first puppies just over a week ago. They were small, in a pale yellow that when adults would turn golden as their name and just like the togrutas they had no fur. Out of a colony of six, she now had ten family members and she did not know what to do. The puppies were still too small to leave the temple and they were at war! She was a padawan and with that was most of the time on the front lines, anything could happen to them!

One of the pups was trying to climb onto her arm as a large shadow passed over them. When she looked, she saw that they were one of the members of the colony of Master Plo. He was one of the biggest Dorin's Musicians she had ever seen in the temple. It should have about forty centimeters and almost two feet wing span. Like every one of its kind, he had a small mask on his nose to breathe in the oxygen-rich environment. It was interesting. It's also enlightening. If Master Plo had no problem in taking his bats to the battlefield, when anything could knock down the masks they wore and kill them in less than a minute, then she had no excuse to leave her Hunters in the temple. On second thought she even had an advantage. Her colony was small enough that she could leave them at the camp without problems while taking one of the adults with her.

With that resolution, Ahsoka took a deep breath and plunged into meditation.


End file.
